


for the sick and depraved

by cherry_ghost



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blood, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, Implied Consent, Necrophilia, Strap-Ons, decapatation, gut fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: don't read if you don't like what's in the tags





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm warning you

Vinny sat in a dark bedroom, though it wasn't that dark due to Carroline setting out candles. This was his death after all. _'I hope she doesn't go easy on me.'_ Vin thought to himself, gripping his growing erection through his boxers. Just then, Carroline came in with a strap-on on and a bag of sharp tools. That made Vinny even harder as he eyed the bag. It was full of knives and it had a bone saw in it to. "Oh fuck, bringing out the big guns?" He smiles at her. "I brought out something that I can work with." She sets the bag next to the bed and climbs on top of him. "You're gonna have fun." She pulls out a knife and jams it into his shoulder. Vinny groans in pain and pleasure. "S-so, we're using blood as lube?" Carroline smiles and kisses him. "You got that right." She pulls the knife out and takes some of the blood and smears it on the strap-on, witch has turned red over time. "This time, i'm gonna cut you open and fuck you." She goes down and thrusts in sharply with the knife. She then saws upwards till she hits a stopping point. Vinny moans and bucks up. Carroline jerks him off as she starts fucking him with the strap on. "I could cut you dick off if I wanted to. You know that right?" Vinny nods. "L-let me cum first..." "Fine, you pig." Carroline lets him cum over her hand before cutting his dick off.  
To Vinny, this felt so good and so hot. Carroline then slices into his stomach. [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
